Found You
by Innoverse
Summary: Annabeth needed Percy. Percy needed Annabeth. All they had to do was find each other. MoA reunion fic, Percabeth fluff. One-shot.


**Hi, Innoverse here! This is pretty much another reunion fic... I can't stop dreaming up ways for Percy and Annabeth to find each other again. It just feels like it would be such a tender thing... *sigh* It's official. Percabeth has to be my one true pairing. They're just so... aggh... FEELINGS**

**Anyways, enjoy the Percabeth feels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO.**

* * *

_**- Found You -**_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth was lost in the crowd of Romans.

It was so annoying, to be so close but yet so _freaking_ far. She'd seen Percy from the warship, she'd seen him briefly while Jason was making his speech, she'd seen him in her dreams... and now the one time she could actually go to him, he was nowhere to be found. It was like the Fates _and_ Aphrodite just loved seeing her squirm. All Annabeth wanted was her Seaweed Brain, and all they gave her was loneliness.

She didn't want to see him anymore—no, she _needed_ to see him. It was like a physical ache, a necessity, that she be in his arms again, even if it's only for a moment. She didn't _want_to hear his heartbeat, to smell the familiar smell of salt water and fresh air, to feel his familiar body—she needed to. She'd just been apart from him far too long, and really, really wanted him back.

So, here she found herself pushing through a crowd of unfamiliar people, alone. Leo and Piper were somewhere around with Jason getting introduced to his friends, but Annabeth had opted out because she'd wanted to go find Percy. She was slightly regretting her decision—wouldn't Percy be going to meet Jason soon anyways?

She stopped in the middle of the crowd, and let out a frustrated sigh. She rubbed her face, trying to get a hold of herself. She'd never been this emotional and impulsive before, and it scared her. Then again, she'd never been in love or this uprooted, either. Percy had always been there in the past... and now that he hadn't, Annabeth had become a sort of unstable mess. He seemed to hold her together, and without him, she just... broke.

She slumped over a little, about to give up and just let him find her, when she looked up and saw him standing there, merely a few feet away from her. He was looking at her with a mix of concern and longing—like he wanted to run to her, but didn't really know if he could anymore. They locked eyes, and Annabeth's body shuddered with stifled sobs, and her knees got weak.

He rushed over to her instantly, gathering her up in his arms. She gripped his t-shirt, closing her eyes and burying her face into his neck. She shivered a little bit, sniffling as he pulled her as close as he could physically hold her and acted as if he'd never let her go. In reality, Annabeth didn't really want to let go of him.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, closing his eyes and resting again her like she was doing to him. She could hear his heartbeat in her ears. Then, he whispered something so adorably sweet Annabeth practically melted into him.

"_Found you._"

* * *

_Hazel's POV_

Gods, this was _so_ awkward.

Hazel and Frank were standing around with three of the other seven—Jason, Piper, and Leo. Hazel had been really happy to see Jason, in fact, she think she might've accidentally bruised him with how hard her hug was. But Leo... just seeing the kid made Hazel want to turn and run. She felt as if she was cheating on Frank just by looking at him—and she and Frank weren't even really officially dating. He just looked _so_ much like Sammy, it made Hazel's heart hurt immensely just to see him smile.

Hazel tried to tune back into the conversation, and avoid looking at Leo. Of course, she could still see him, _lurking_ in the corner of her eye.

Piper—who Hazel thought was pretty cool, overall—looked around at their group. "Hey, Jason. Where did Annabeth go?"

Jason frowned. "I haven't seen her since we got off the ship."

Frank smirked a little. "Well, we haven't seen Percy since, either."

"So you guys know Percy, then," Piper said. "I'd like to meet the guy, personally."

"Ah, me too!" Leo said. Hazel flinched a little. "I mean, he's like a legend at Camp Half-Blood! He's even better than Hercules!"

Hazel and Frank exchanged a glance. "Um... okay," Frank muttered. "Let's find them, then. Percy told us about Annabeth briefly, and I kind of want to meet her, too."

The five of them set off in search of everyone's favorite couple, Jason getting intercepted by Romans a _lot_. Hazel didn't know how he could remember so many names, but she didn't ask. It was just kind of nice to have him back. Finally, Hazel spotted the purple praetor's cape inside the crowd, and the group of demigods made their way over. The scene that they found made Hazel's heart melt—it was so adorable.

There was Percy, tightly hugging a pretty, blonde girl who Hazel assumed was probably Annabeth. He had his eyes closed and his head resting against hers, and she was laying against his shoulder. She was clutching his t-shirt, and he had his nose buried in her hair. They both looked completely oblivious to the world around them, and it was such a beautiful scene that Hazel wanted to start cooing like a Venus girl. Even if Percy had seemed like a pretty laid-back guy, she'd seen how much his missing memory and girlfriend troubled him. It was nice to see him kind of at peace.

She smiled softly. "_Found them_."

* * *

**I was just really in the mood to write some Percabeth fluff today. After all, a month from today is the release of MoA, so I guess a reunion fic kind of popped up. Short, but adorable, no?**

**Also (for the millionth time), I MADE A TUMBLR. So, if you want updates about my stories and to know that I'm alive and stuff, follow me. My username is sallyjacksoning (that's also what goes before the tumblr url), and the blog is titled 'finding my way home.' There's also a link on my profile page if you can't find it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
